


The baby on the counter

by Preetyladyserenity



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, And Now For Something Completely Different, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preetyladyserenity/pseuds/Preetyladyserenity
Summary: Miami Morty was used to his grandfather's weird schemes. It seemed nothing could surprise him anymore. Except that baby on the counter.





	The baby on the counter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after a Discord discussion and an idea my friend riggedyrick had. So I dedicate it to her.

Morty Smith's eyes opened slowly and he let a long yawn. He stretched, sat up and scratched his head as his long, blond hair fell over his face. He looked around his vibrant blue room, rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. It was a hot day in Miami and all he wanted was an iced coffe. He would then rush to the beach and catch a wave.

"Yip! Yip! Yip!"

"Morning Poochie!" he mumbled as a small Corgi hurried excitedly to him, "Daddy needs a coffee right now."

"Aprt!"

"Morning baby I don't know," Morty mumbled as he entered the kitchen. He pressed a button and a machine materialised a long glass of cold iced latte. 

He put the straw in his mouth and took a long sip, allowing his eyes to rest on the lightweight swing. Ah yes! The baby was quiet and content, sucking a pacifier. So cute! So innocent! He let the image register for a few seconds. He let a 'humph" of annoyance and pressed a red button on the screen that was in the wall opposite the kitchen counter.

"What the fuck is this?" he yelled the moment Rick's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Morty!" Rick let out in a hurry and continued without much explanation, " This, Morty, is a baby!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Morty let out angrily, "Why the fuck is there a baby on our kitchen counter?"

"Well Morty, you know how grandpa has this intergalactic strip-club don't you?"

"Oh my God! Do we need to go over this every single fucking time?"Morty exclaimed impatiently, " I know about the bloody strip-club. It fucking happens that I work there! I also know you are the turf boss and that you sell drugs and hookers and shit and that people want your turf! WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS THERE A BABY ON OUR KITCHEN COUNTER! ANSWER THE QUESTION, WILL YOU?"

"Geez Morty you're going to startle the little shit! Ok there's this bitch I need to ger rid of, so I thought kidnapping his kid will make him go away. But -but he's a bit stubborn and he has kind of send his thugs to kill me. Anyway I'm on the run trying to kill them and corner him to submission. It won't take me long. A week max."

"Oh geez!" Morty drawled sarcastically? " I can't see anything wrong with your plan."

"Anyway kid. Your grandpa's got to go. Keep the baby safe. I left you enough money at home for the next month or so. And don't worry about the strip-club. I've sorted everything."

"Wait! You can't leave me alone with a baby! I don't know a thing about babies!"

"It's not nuclear physics Morty. You just need to feed it, change its diaper, play with it and let it sleep. You're a good boy and grandpa knows he can trust you."

"Wait! Rick!"

"Don't trip dawg!" Rick said charmingly and winked; cutting the connection.

"Rick you old piece of shit!' I'll kill you!" Morty screeched angrily.

Morty closed his eyes and let his palm pass through his long blond locks. The baby was chewing a plastic ring, letting slobber run all over its clothes. He stopped and looked at Morty with interest.

"So, you are a baby... How's that working for you?" the teenager asked in defeat.

"Aprt! Tatatadada!"

"Look kid. Don't worry. Big brother Morty's going to protect you from this idiot's mess."


End file.
